kamenraidafandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider (Skyrider)
is the sixth installment of the ''Kamen Rider Series. Produced by Toei and MBS, it was broadcast from October 5, 1979 to October 10, 1980, every Saturday at 19:00, on MBS and TBS, with a total of 54 episodes. The series has the same name as the first and fans usually refer to this series as or , after the main character, in order to distinguish it from the original. ''The New Kamen Rider was intended as a revival of the original Kamen Rider, going back to the basic, essential themes established in that series, as opposed to the more complex and unique series that came before it, such as Kamen Rider Amazon and Kamen Rider Stronger. Plot Keitaro Shido, an acclaimed scientist, has been kidnapped by the terrorist organization Neo-Shocker in order to exploit his expertise in robotics technology. Desperate to escape, he convinces Neo-Shocker command to allow him to operate on an injured camper. Explaining that he can turn the camper, Hiroshi Tsukuba into a powerful Neo-Shocker warrior, they allow Doctor Shido to operate. However, he quickly turns the tables on them, transforming Hiroshi not into an evil kaijin, but into the powerful warrior, Skyrider, using his newfound abilities to combat the evil Neo-Shocker menace. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Keitaro Shido *Midori Kano *Michi Sugimura *Yumi Nozaki *Imata Tonda *Shigeru Kano *Genjiro Tani *Numa *Naoko Ito *Aki Ozawa *Kanji Yada/GanGan G *Yotaro Tsukuba *Hisako Tsukuba *Kamen Riders Neo-Shocker *Great Leader of Neo-Shocker *General Monster/Yamorijin *Admiral Majin *Ari Commandos *Skull Assassination Squad *Neo-Shocker Scientists **Professor Doc **Doctor Meteor **Doctor X **Shiroari Commandos Episodes Cast * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * , : * : * : Guest cast * , : * , : * , : * , : * , : * : * : Suit actors * , : , , , , * : , , * : , , * : , * : * : * : , * : , Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki, Korogi '73 **Episodes: 1-28 * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki **Episodes: 29-54 ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki, Korogi '73 **Episodes: 1-28 * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Arrangement: Masahisa Takeichi **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki, The Chirps **Episodes: 29-54 ;Insert theme * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki, Korogi '73 * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki, Korogi '73, The Chirps * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Arrangement: Masahisa Takeichi **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki, The Chirps * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Arrangement: Masahisa Takeichi **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki, The Chirps Gallery Rsz 68dae8c49ebbd63ac9c637c78c3b1336e754e59740222.png|Title card in episodes 1-28. SkyriderTitle.png|Title card in episodes 29-54. Skyrider_Logo.png|The series' logo. Notes *It is an odd coincidence that a Kamen Rider first gained the power of flight after a one year earlier. *Halfway through the season, the writers had seemingly forgotten Skyrider could fly, as this ability was never used in later episodes. **One explanation could possibly be due to the technical and budget limitations of that time period for Japanese TV, the production staff being unable to fully simulate Skyrider's flight in the manner Shotaro Ishinomori wanted. More recent appearances of Skyrider in crossover films have solved this problem using CGI and green screen effects. ***Another possibility is the change in writing staff being uninformed about Skyrider during the transition from a reboot series to being in-continuity with previous installments. *Skyrider is the first season outside of the original series and V3 to reach or surpass a full year of airing. Aside from one other season, every Rider season after Skyrider lasts exactly one year of airtime. *Skyrider is the only rider to change names mid-season, from Kamen Rider to Skyrider, and was named by other Riders due to his ability to fly. External links *'' '' at Wikipedia Category:Earth Technology Category:Showa era